Homework Pt1
by Dazixo
Summary: Sai and Naruto have been dating for a month though after the return of Sasuke from boarding school he had been added into the equation. After finding a photograph it seems Itachi may also be included, with or without Sasuke's consent


Sasuke's mind felt like it was about to explode. It had been almost an hour since his hand had refused to move, the tip of his pen slowly leaking ink into the half completed paper under the hunched shadow of the young Uchiha. His eyes were closed, lips tightly pulled together in frustration. His head was feeling excessively heavy, as though his brain was a dysfunctional sponge, soaked with too much information and if he had to memorize one more extraneous variable that could possibly affect the example experiment his Psychology teacher had given him to study then he would enter a meltdown. That wouldn't be pretty.

He could here the boisterous voice of Naruto downstairs proclaiming that something Itachi had said was utterly disgraceful. Sasuke could feel the faintest smile upon his face at the shrill voice. There was a momentary silence and the younger Uchiha mentally brainstormed the possibilities why. He came down to the conclusion that Itachi had either muttered a comeback that had silenced the blond or that Sai was taking his turn to speak. Sasuke knew that the soft voiced raven was here as well because short of the loud entrance Naruto had made exclaiming their names, the two were attached by the... hip.

Sasuke looked up at the clock sitting against the dark window and his brow ceased. He growled in frustration as he dropped his pen and pushed his chair away from the desk. His boyfriends had arrived here over twenty minutes ago and Itachi had forbidden them from coming up here until Sasuke had completed his studies. Sasuke took it upon himself to decide he had completed enough of his work and exited his room with the thought, it would be a cold day in hell before he let Itachi corrupt their easy minds.

Trudging his way downstairs and to the lounge, he was met with the usual site whenever his boyfriends came over and Sasuke was looked hostage in his own room by his brother. The elder Uchiha was sat promptly in his arm chair, looking smug as a dog with a large, juicy bone whilst Sai was sat shamelessly in Naruto's lap, arms loosely around his shoulders in an attempt not to be thrown while the blond over exaggerated his words by throwing his arms in every direction.

Sasuke went unnoticed for a few minutes before his brother looked up at the eavesdropper with a frown.

"Have you completed your work?" He asked sternly.

Sasuke only managed a small white lie of a nod before he was trapped within the possessive embrace of the blond, Sai pinned between the two, not having been quick enough to escape from Naruto's lap though he made no protests against the sandwich, after all, he was quite used to it.

Itachi watched the three accusingly, Sasuke expecting that he hadn't believed his lie though he didn't speak up until Sai murmured that it was about time they moved up to Sasukes room.

"Sasu-"

He was cut off by Naruto whom was dragging the two raven haired boys up the stairs.

"Don't worry Itachi! I'll make sure his work is completed!"

--

Sasuke sat against the head board of his bed, half of his attention on Sai's explanation of why he wanted to paint Naruto and Sasuke in the middle of a live expedition of love making and the other half upon Naruto whom was currently exploring the Uchiha's room for anything that hadn't been here the last time he visited.

Sasuke was both amazed and irritated that Naruto still lacked any respect for others privacy. Even if they had known each other since they were children the Uchiha still wanted to have a few personal things unhandled. He found it hard to keep his attention on just one of the boys. Both were absolutely beautiful and he couldn't douse the pride that rose in him. It was a sin though technically everything involved in their relationship was.

Naruto had been dating Sai for approximately a month before Sasuke had returned from boarding school to stay in Konoha permanently. Once Naruto saw the youngest Uchiha he had latched onto him and refused to let Sasuke out of his sight...literally. He didn't leave the Uchiha complex for almost a week and he only left because Itachi had kicked the loud blond out and had been dragged home, kicking and screaming, by Sai. Speaking of Sai, it was his idea for the three of them to 'date'. He was still new to the whole concept and Sasuke had doubted he would work. How could three people make each member of the 'consensual love triangle' (as Sasuke called it) feel loved and involved? Well somehow it had worked and he had to admit, it was the best choice for the three of them.

He was snapped from his musings by the unusual silence in his room. Sai had stopped his explanation and Naruto was no longer snapping drawers open and closed. His eyes quickly shot up and landed on the turned backs of the huddled boys, hunched over something and whispering secretively to each other.

"What have you got?" Sasuke inquired.

What could be so special about whatever his two lovers held? They had seen all of his 'toys' and he was sure he hadn't bought anything new. There was nothing else he could think of that could be interesting, unless they found a love letter from a fan that Sasuke hadn't thrown away straight away for some strange reason. It seemed his fan base had grown once it had become public news that he was gay. The stupidity of girls just seemed to get more idiotic every day.

Sai looked up at Sasuke with his normal, if not somewhat perverted smile, boldly proclaiming "Your brother is hot!"

The young Uchiha almost lurched from his spot upon his bed in shock as he tore whatever offending material it was from the others hands.

Looking down at the glossy rectangle he realized it was a picture of his brother and himself at an onsen from their holiday together last year. Both had towels tied low around their waist and left little to the imagination. He had never noticed how sexual the picture had seemed before.

"You're bother twisted perverts, you know that!?" Sasuke stated, the slightest hint of an embarrassed blush tinting his cheeks.

He hurriedly placed the photograph back into its respective drawer, away from prying eyes.

As he settled back onto the bed, resting against the headboard, Sai's voice broke the silence.

"Have you seen..."

"Cut it out or I'll kick you out!" Sasuke yelled angrily. He had expected Sai to speak and guessed what he was going to ask.

The blond and older raven headed male fell silent for a moment before beginning their whispering once again. Sasuke sighed as he laid back, closing his eyes and trying to block out the annoyances that were his lovers.

Soon enough the bed shifted under the weight of the others, the sudden warmth of their bodies against his sides filling him with both excitement and dread.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whined, his hot breath washing over the Uchiha's pale neck. "It's Naruto's birthday next week" Sai continued as though they had sloppily rehearsed their plea.

"Drop it" Sasuke muttered one last time.


End file.
